Complicated Love
by 4laue
Summary: Draco is now a death eater and can't get emotionaly attached to anyone without danger. He thougth it would be easy until he saw Pansy again. Not knowing why Draco is so distant she decides to take revenge the best way she knows how: by making him jealous.
1. Chapter 1

Draco was sitting in the slytherin section of the train on the way to Hogwarts. Crab and Goyle were both sitting in front of him. He was troubled as he reflected on the impossible task that had been given to him. He wasn't even able to concentrate on the discussion that his two friends were having in font of him. Something about Gryffindors or a duel?

"I have to kill him" he thought, "what if I can't do it? What if…" his thoughts trailed on as he looked up and saw her. She was talking to a slytherin boy, so he couldn't see her face, but the rest of what he saw didn't disappoint him.

She had long legs, black heels and a very short skirt. Her dark brown hair was flowing down to her shoulder blades. As she turned away from the boy, he noticed that the rest of her body was just as good; she had a tiny waist, large hips and big breasts. And her face… her face!

Draco finally recognized that that woman that had his heart racing so much was Pansy Parkinson! He had always had feelings for her, like if she was the only one that he could tell his secrets to. Like if she was the only one who had ever understood him. But how could she have changed so much over the summer?

As Draco kept starring confusingly at Pansy, she turned around and caught his stare. She started to walk toward Draco's seat, but just when he thought she was going to stop to talk to him like she usually did; she continued walking. Draco grabbed her by the wrist, and slowly pulled on it, as to make her sit down.

Pansy looked surprised, but still sat down besides him. Draco took the time to look at her once more before he spoke.

"You, um, you're different" started Draco. He looked at her body once more before asking. "So when did this happen?"

Pansy smirked and looked at Crabbe and Goyle. Draco immediately understood what she was silently asking. He motioned with his hand for the two guys to leave. They both got up and sat at a bench a couple of feet away.

"So?" asked Draco.

"So what?" responded Pansy innocently.

"When did you change?" asked Draco impatiently.

"I've changed a long time ago, you just never noticed"

"I'm pretty sure that I would have noticed"

"Well if you had actually visited me once this summer, you might have"

Draco was taken aback by how insulted Pansy was that he hadn't visited her this summer. She didn't know, she couldn't understand; how could he go see her when his every move was being watched? He couldn't tell her that though, he couldn't involve her in his family's trouble. He cared too much about her to.

"Would it make you feel better if I told you that I now regretted it?" asked Draco very seriously.

"No. But it's a start" answered Pansy smiling.

"Only a start?" asked Draco smiling. "Then what could I do to make you feel better?"

"Show me that you care"

The one thing he couldn't do; show that he cared about someone. If the Dark Lord was to learn about this she could be in danger. Just once he would give in, just this once then it would be over. He would pretend to care about someone else to keep her safe.

"I think I can manage that" answered Draco as he put his hand on Pansy's thigh. He brought his face closer to hers and kissed her.

_So this is the first chapter of yet another Draco fan fiction (I wrote two others, one of which isn't complete yet, but hopefully I'll get back to soon). At first this story was written more from Pansy' point of view, but as I started writing the third chapter, I realized that the story was a little monotone. So I decided to add the fact that Draco is now a death eater and Pansy doesn't know about it to put a little more flavor into it. I realize this chapter was a little bit "lovey dovey", but the next one isn't._

_Please feel free to write suggestions to what could happen next, I already have the second and most of the third chapter written, but I would love suggestions of what could happen in the long run (maybe someone could die or cheat on the other, I don't know). As usual, please review, ask questions or suggestions, they always make me write faster ;)_

_4laue_


	2. Chapter 2

"Don't look directly at him" thought Pansy as she entered the slytherin common room. It had been two weeks since they had kissed and Draco hadn't stopped avoiding him, and as if that wasn't enough he was always talking to other girls. He pretended that Pansy didn't exist, and she could do the same.

She had noticed Draco sitting on one of the big leather couches in between two blonds. Pretending that she hadn't seen him, she walked past the couches and sat besides Adam Howard who was doing homework at a table in the corner of the room.

Adam had short brown hair and bright blue eyes. He was the kind of guy that had every girl giggling when he smiled. He was handsome, brilliant and nice; he could have made any girl happy. Any girl that is but Pansy. She didn't want him, but she was furious at Draco. Draco didn't care about her, so Adam would have to do. If Draco had already lost interest in her, then she just had to make him jealous and get back at him.

As Pansy sat down, Adam looked up from his school work to see who had the nerve of distracting him when he was trying to work. His angry facial expression soon changed when he noticed who was sitting in front of him. Draco wasn't the only one who had noticed Pansy's change over the summer.

"Hey Pansy, can I help you with something?" he asked looking into her dark brown eyes.

"Well" she started a she rested her hand on his knee, "I wanted to go roaming the halls, but I didn't want to go on my own."

"I see" he replied. "And did you have any idea of where exactly you wanted to go?"

"I was thinking somewhere dark and quiet."

Adam nodded and they both got up and walked away from the common room. Draco watched them walk away with an angry look on his face.

Adam and Pansy quickly walked down the hall and a minute later they were at the janitor's closet door. Adam was pressing her against the door as he kissed her passionately, his hands searching for the doorknob. He opened the door and they both rushed inside, turning on the light as they did so, and slamming the door behind them.

As they were kissing her hands went to his belt, quickly untying it and unzipping his pants. Adam started to kiss her neck all the way down to her breasts as he started to unbutton her blouse.

From the hallway, they heard footsteps coming closer and closer until they stopped in front of the closet. The door opened and in walked Draco. Both Pansy and Adam were frozen in place, her lying on the floor with half of her blouse opened and her skirt lifted, and him on top of her with his hands working on the half of the blouse that wasn't opened yet.

Hearing that someone had opened the door, Adam looked up to see Draco staring at him with a stern look on his face. He quickly got up and re-zipped his pants.

"Get out" Draco said quietly.

"I didn't know that…" started Adam.

"Get out!" repeated Draco, but this time louder.

Adam quickly left the room without saying anything more. Pansy scoffed as she got up and started to re-button her blouse.

"Who the fuck do you think you are Draco?"

"I am the head prefect" started Draco through his teeth, "and students shouldn't be roaming the halls after curfew."

"Students such as yourself?" replied Pansy.

"Don't start with me Pansy!"

"Fine I'll leave now" she said as she tried to walk pass him, but Draco put his hand against the doorway to block her.

"And where do you think you are going?"

"Fuck off Draco!"

"Now that's not a way to speak to me is it?"

"I'm not kidding let me pass"

"At one condition; you tell me why you were here with Adam"

"You mean you didn't see enough to get an idea of what we came here to do?" replied Pansy with a raised eyebrow, suddenly amused at Draco's interest in her.

"You know what I mean! Why him?" asked Draco.

"Why the two blond girls?" asked Pansy seriously.

"You can't be serious! Is that why you came in here with Adam? Because you saw me talking to Lauren and Melishia?" laughed Draco.

"You think that's funny?" asked Pansy. "Then answer this; why did you come here if you saw me leaving with Adam? Who the fuck is jealous now?"

Pansy pushed Draco's arm and walked out of the closet and down the hall. Draco was to taken aback to stop her.

"Pansy, you don't understand" started Draco.

"Fuck off" responded Pansy as she continued walking down the hall.

* * *

><p><em>I'd like your honest opinion on this piece, because the original second chapter was written a little differently and I had to change it to go with the new story line. Chapter three is almost completely written so it should be going up soon. As usual I would love some story suggestions (ideas for this one or for a new one), reviews and comments.<em>

_ 4laue_


	3. Chapter 3

Pansy was applying some dark red lipstick in front of the mirror in her room. Most of the students were outside enjoying the sunlight, but she had decided to stay inside and see if Draco was in his dormitory. It had been a week since she had had her disagreement with him and she couldn't stop thinking about it, maybe she was wrong for being so mad at him. Besides the fact that he showed up that night meant that he cared about her. She missed him and she knew that he had missed her too.

She looked at herself one last time in the mirror before leaving the room. She went down the stairs and turned to the right to one of the boy dormitory. Their was only Draco in the room. He was reading on his bed, his back against the wall.

Pansy shyly knocked on the frame. He looked up and noticing that it was her, went back to reading his book. She walked into the room and sat down at the end of his bed.

"I don't believe girls are allowed to be in the boy's dormitory" said Draco looking up from the book he had been reading.

"Are you going to tattletale on me?" teased Pansy.

"Believe me if I were to tattletale on you about something this wouldn't be it"

"Are you still on that? Nothing happened" she replied in a soft voice.

"It sure looked like something was happening"

"All we did was kiss."

"Do you care about him?"

Pansy was surprised by his question. Of all the years that they had known each other, they ha never talked about feelings. Sex yes, but never emotions. It was like she was finally seeing the true Draco for the first time, the side of himself that he didn't show to anyone else.

"I, um, I guess that, um…" started Pansy.

"The question is simple; did you or did you not care about him?"

"No" answered Pansy looking down at her feet"

"Do you care about me?"

Pansy looked up into his eyes, trying to understand where he was going with all those questions.

"Do you?" repeated Draco.

"I do" she replied sincerely.

"Then why were you with him?" asked Draco angrily.

"So you're saying that it's okay for you to be all friendly with those to blonds, but I'm not allowed to be with Adam? Do you even care about me at all?" she replied angrily.

"I care so much about you Pansy, more than you could ever understand. It's just that I can't have a girlfriend; I can't be close to anyone!" blurted out Draco, as surprised as Draco at the words that had just came out of his mouth.

"What do you mean?"

"I … I just can't, it would be to dangerous"

"There's something you aren't telling me isn't there?"

Draco's eyes filled with water and his lower lip started trembling. He closed his eyes trying to fight back the tears. He felt Pansy's hand on his cheek and opened his eyes. She was kneeling beside shim on the bed, her face close to his.

"Whatever it is you know you can tell me."

He nodded, but still couldn't find the strength to speak.

"Whatever is happening we can get through it together" whispered Pansy as she brought her face even closer, her lips touching his.

He put his hand behind her back and pulled her towards him. They kissed passionately, their bodies coming closer together. Pansy slid her left leg over to Draco's right side. She slowly kissed his neck, her hand conviently placed on Draco's upper thigh. Draco's hand grasped hers to make her sop. Surprised, Pansy stopped, quizzically looking at Draco.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No I just can't…"

"Please Draco, you know you can tell me anything"

Draco looked at her with fear in his eyes. He silently pulled up the sleeve of his shirt, showing her the dark mark on his arm.

"Oh Draco. When did this happen?" she exclaimed.

"This summer. It's why I couldn't come to visit you. If one of the death eaters saw that I had feelings for you, they might have used it against me"

Pansy smiled at him.

"Why are you smiling" asked Draco, surprised.

"You said you had feelings for me"

"Of all the things I just told you, that's what you are focused on?" laughed Draco.

"I guess that is kind of silly" admitted Pansy. "What are we going to do?" she asked more seriously.

"Well there are two things we can do" started Draco. "We can continue seeing other people and pretend that we have no feelings for each other. Or we can be together and risk both of our lives."

"What did you want to do?" asked Pansy in a trembling voice.

Draco put his hand behind her neck and brought her face to his, kissing her like he never had before, answering her question as he did so.

* * *

><p><em>I do realize there isn't much happening in this chapter, but the next one hopefully won't be as mellow (I just needed one to explain their relationship). I have a pretty good idea of what will be happening next, but I am still open for suggestions for the next chapters. I will try to update as soon as possible but I have ideas of a bunch of different Hogwarts fan fictions to write (hopefully I won't be distracted and will be able to continue this one). As usual I would love some suggestions, comments and reviews. <em>

_ 4laue _


End file.
